


AU!Danny Avidan x Reader: No Guidance

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, Angst, Cigarettes, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Guidance, High School, Rebellion, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what you're doing.<br/>At least, that's what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes. The angstyness is here. This is kind of like a gigantic kick in the ass for me. I'm trying to quit smoking, and I'm trying to care more about some stuff I don't care about ie grades, people, myself.  
> The ending could really be better, but whatever. Enjoy!!! xoxo

“You smell like smoke,” your friend told you. You shrugged.  
“It's just from this morning,” you said.  
“What did you do this morning?”  
“I smoked a cigarette.” She stared at you. “What?”  
“Dude. Don't smoke.” You scoffed, smirking with a furrowed brow.  
“Uh... Why?”  
“Because...it's bad for you.” You eyed her ponytail that tamed her curly blonde hair and the Hollister jacket she was usually sporting. Her thin-framed glasses sat snug against the bridge of her nose. She chuckled a little. “Seriously.”  
“I don't care,” you ended up saying, right when the school bell rung. “And I'm off.”  
“What do you have?”  
“English.”  
“Okay.” She jabbed a finger at you. “Stop smoking.”  
“Not happening, mother hen,” you mocked. She rolled her eyes and walked away to her respective class, and you to yours.  
Yeah. So you smoked cigarettes. Had gauges in your ears. A leather jacket. A tattoo on your left wrist.  
So what?  
With your luck, you could sneak away from your art class later and just ditch off to the gas station at the nearby mall. Wasn't like you cared.  
You dropped your bag carelessly onto your table, along with your binder. You dropped yourself into your seat and gently tapped your fingers on the table while you waited for the rest of the class to arrive. You were always the first there, and if you weren't, you were the last. Your English teacher usually let you do whatever you wanted during her class, partly because you had an A, partly because she might've been too afraid to tell you otherwise. She was like your friend. Ponytail. Glasses. Hoodie jacket. She would have probably told you the same thing.  
You were getting tired of it. Tired of the, “Stop smoking,” and the, “Listen to me,”. Tired of the mothering and the smothering and the constant nag to control your actions based on their beliefs.  
Maybe you knew that cigarettes would kill your lungs.  
Maybe you knew that a little joint would make you dazed for hours.  
Maybe you knew that you were royally screwing up your mental and physical health to the brink of all horribleness. Yet you didn't care. You truly had nothing left to praise yourself with. At least, nothing you could see.  
Too many painful years had passed through you.  
You needed something new, something that wasn't a preppy, poshy, nagging parental guide. You needed something a little more chill to the mind, a little less bite to the skin.  
A little more you, a little less everyone else.  
And man, were you going to get what you wanted. Because at that moment, the person you were looking for was dropping his bag on the desk to your right and dropping himself in the seat, leaning back lazily and closing his eyes.  
And you knew absolutely nothing of him.  
“Leigh?” the teacher called. You watched the guy who had just sat down stand up again and trudge over to the teacher. They spoke for a second before he nodded and went to sit back down.  
“Hey,” he said, facing you. “Ms. What's-Her-Name says you get to be my new best friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of English went by too smoothly for you. Lean back, highlight some stuff, read some stuff, lean back some more, mutter obscenities under your breath when someone in class decided it would be smart to throw their shoe across the room. Leigh, as the teacher had said, spoke scarcely to you, except for that one phrase. New best friend.  
You had no idea what a best friend was. There was some kind of difference between normal friends and best friends, but you never saw or cared before. Not that your English teacher was forcing Leigh to become a part of your own world, but maybe you should have looked into it sooner.  
The bell rung shrilly in everyone's ears and you grabbed your bag. Your physics class was more than tolerable, it was practically a game. Too easy, very lazy, and anxiety-reducing techniques every week.  
“Hey, you,” you heard Leigh say. You turned to face him. You didn't pay it much attention before, but his hair was massively brown and curly. It was enough for at least five different people.  
“Yeah?” you asked nonchalantly.  
“How free are you for fourth period?”  
“Depends, how much effort will I have to go through?”  
“Depends. How willing are you to put in effort?”  
“We've got a place called Narnia. We can hit that later.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah, man.” He smirked.  
“Cool. What's your name?”  
“(YN). And you're Leigh.”  
“I'm actually Danny, but you can say whatever you want. I might let you do whatever you want, too.”  
“Don’t tempt me.” He smirked. “Meet me during lunch in the teacher’s parking lot. I’ll show you the shortcut.”  
“Okay. See you.” He walked off with a half-hearted wave and a swish of his curly brown hair that hung down to his shoulders.  
That may have just been the quickest and easiest conversation you had all year.  
“(YN)?” the teacher called you. You walked over, one hand on your shoulderbag, the other clutching your binder.  
“Yeah?” you asked. “What’s up?” She cleared her throat.  
“I hope you don’t mind... I told Leigh to go to you for advice if he needs it.” She was fumbling with papers on her desk. “He seems like he'd like you.”  
“Yeah, it’s fine. He said he goes by Danny, if you wanted to know.” She nodded.  
“Good to know.” She smiled. “I’ll see you next class.”  
“If you’re lucky, sure,” you laughed. She almost questioned why she wouldn’t see you, but didn’t. You always gave her the opportunity to question you, to tell you something prior to what you were going to do regardless, but she never took it. Maybe that’s why you liked her. She didn’t tell you not to do anything outside of class. She let you do it.  
Once you made it to your physics class, you were pleased to see nothing of extreme activity on the agenda. Just some notes, some games, a debate on...smoking? Your eyes didn’t deceive, the board clearly said, “Cigarettes: Choice or challenge?” You rolled your eyes. This was going to be a long hour.  
One set of notes and one debate later, you let out a breath you felt like you had been holding all class. You refrained from participating in the debate, only from fear of attack from the class on your choice. The question was whether smoking was an independent choice or a pressure from other sources. You chose choice. Everyone else chose challenge. Obviously, you were firmly against the kids who held belief in the D.A.R.E. program.  
“(YN),” Danny greeted once he saw you. “Good to see you not in English.” You smirked.  
“Yeah, well, we all have to leave someday, don't we?” you laughed. Danny nodded. Neither of you were sure what that meant, but maybe that was the point. “Follow me, it’s this way.”  
“No teachers to catch us?” he asked as you both headed towards the fence.  
“Well, there's Robo, but she spends the first half of lunch in the parking lot, and the other half patrolling the grounds. It's always best to leave early.” Danny chuckled.  
As your feet touched the ground outside of school, you felt freer. And a little bit more adventurous now that Danny was with you. You half-considered skipping Narnia and just going home, but you decided that Narnia was the first place you should start.  
“Hey, I think I live near here,” Danny quipped as you both pushed branches and trudged through twigs.  
“Yeah?” you asked, looking back. “Me, too. I guess the moving truck last week must've been yours, then.”  
“Well, Avi’s, but yeah.”  
“Who's that, your roommate?”  
“No, my dad. My mom is Debbie.” As you reached the clearing or Narnia, you sighed and looked around. It was the same as it had always been. Various cardboard items, paper and textbooks buried underneath dirt and two places to sit. One was a seriously broken chair whose wheels were practically attached to the ground, while the other was a long piece of wood permanently lodged between two trees with various Sharpie drawings.  
“I think you're the first person I've met to call their parents by their first name,” you said as you took the chair while Danny took the wood bench.  
“Funny story,” he began. “I learned how to talk early, so I called my parents by what I heard. Hence, Avi and Debbie. And my grandma is Mom.” You chuckled.  
“You're the only interesting person I've talked to for a long time.”  
“What, no one else is interesting?”  
“Not as interesting as you seem to be.”  
Time passed. You guessed about an hour based on the fact that you'd run out of things to say that seemed relevant.  
“Hey, you want to go to my house?” Danny said after a few moments of comfortable silence. You shrugged.  
“Yeah,” you said standing up from the chair. The pizza box cushion was still crushed beyond belief into the shape of the seat. Danny stood after you, grabbing his bag. You left yours at school, you remembered.  
“Don’t worry about Avi, though,” Danny said. “He and Deb are out doing shopping.”  
“Yeah? What about all your stuff that hasn't been put away from the moving truck?”  
“Well, I could always use your help moving some furniture.” You rolled your eyes.  
“Trust me, if we're moving furniture, then chances are that your house will have a full-on makeover.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Where're you from, anyways?” you asked him.  
“Jersey,” Danny replied. “Warning for strange Jersey phrases I might use.”  
“Doesn't bother me.” He chuckled a little bit.  
“Welcome to casa de Avidan,” he said as he entered his house, you following, “which it officially became last week.” You looked around. A couch and a long table were the only furniture pieces in the room, the rest of the room littered with boxes both taped and open.  
“Nice,” you commented.  
“Yeah, I've been here barely a day, and already I have a girl in my room.” You chuckled.  
“We're not in your room,” you smirked.  
“Well, I like to think of the whole house as my room. But if you want, we can visit my room-room.” He strode off towards the hallway, taking a left at the second door. “I put most of my crap away.”  
“Least your bed is made,” you said.  
“Well, yeah. How else am I supposed to get you there?” You rolled your eyes.  
“You're real cheeky, you know that?”  
“Blame a teenager’s libedo. It runs my mouth sometimes.” He went to flop on his bed, ushering you to sit next to him. His legs outstretched as you took a place at the end of the bed, where his feet ended and you began.  
“Yeah, well, I've seen a teenager's libedo, and none are as strong as yours.”  
“Thank you, you're a pleasant person.” He leaned over to the radio player and popped open the disc tray. “What do you listen to?”  
“Anything I can sing to,” you replied simply.  
“How does Motley Crue sound?”  
“Good enough.” You watched as he closed the tray and hit the play button. After a few moments of spinning, Motley Crue's Too Fast For Love filled the air.  
You and Danny listened to about four songs until Danny sat up.  
“I still can't believe you just came to my house,” he said. You shrugged.  
“Well, why shouldn't I?” you asked him.  
“Well, we haven't told each other anything about ourselves, and I've only just met you today.”  
“And?”  
“Jesus, you're a tough egg to crack. An hour of talking doesn't really cut the cake.”  
“And what will?”  
“Well, for example,” he brought one arm onto his knee, “you didn't tell me your aspirations or anything.”  
“What's that got to do with anything?” He shrugged.  
“I want to be a musician. What do you want to be when you grow up?” You rolled your eyes, making him laugh a little bit. “Come on, tell me. I won't laugh.”  
“You know, to be honest, I really don't know. And I really don't care right now.” He chuckled.  
“Well, what do you care about?” You sighed and leaned against the body pillow against the wall.  
“All I care about right now is lying here with you and relaxing for once.”  
“When's the last time you relaxed?” You chuckled.  
“Some time when I was a fetus and didn't have to worry about anything.” He poked you.  
“Hey.” You mumbled something. “Hey, sit up.” You did so, sighing as you faced him.  
“What?” you asked. He took hold of your chin.  
“Care about this,” he whispered before he leaned in to kiss you, succeeding in his capture of your lips. It was slow and steady, one, two movements with some breath from his nose. You felt your hands hold his mane of jewfro, as he called it, grabbing strands in tufts and tugging slightly. That got a true reaction from him as he pushed you down on the bed, underneath him.  
Then a sudden noise paused the action.  
“Dan?” a deep voice called out as what sounded like the front door closed.  
“Shit,” Dan muttered. He went to move off of you, but it had been to late. A woman was standing in the doorway with widened eyes at the scene before her.  
“Dan,” she said.  
“Hey, Deb,” Danny replied as nonchalantly as he could, now taking the opportunity to stand up. Deb eyed you a little bit, and you waved as you sat up.  
“Um, Dan, can you help with the groceries?” Dan nodded, and she nodded, and then it went silent when she left.  
“Should I go?” you asked quietly.  
“Yeah, probably,” Dan nodded. Then he smirked. “Maybe I should’ve checked the time before all that went on.” You shrugged. “Another time, then.”  
“Yeah, that’d be best,” you chuckled.  
“And hey,” Dan said as you began to stand up. He took your chin in his hand and placed a small, chaste kiss to your lips, “think about what you want. You matter, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

You didn't see Danny until after the weekend passed. As it has been Friday, you went home to your parents questioning if you had skipped class again, which it you were truthful about. You kept telling them to let you drop the class, but they insisted that you have some kind of artistry subject.  
You wandered over to your desk again in English class, this time around the middle of student's arrival. Danny was already there, leaned back in his seat as always with one hand behind his head as he rested on the wall.  
“Hey, you,” he smiled once he saw you. “How's my best friend doing?” You scoffed and chuckled.  
“You really think that I'm your best friend?” you asked.  
“Well, you're my only friend right now, so, out of all of them, you're the best one.” You rolled your eyes as the bell rung.  
Class was filled with idle chatter about the weekend, mindless scrawling on worksheets, and some awkward tension between you and Danny. Mostly because you were almost begging to finish what you had started on Friday.  
“Hey, you want to skip again?” you asked him. He laughed.  
“I've got to go to class at least once, you know,” he said.  
“For what purpose?”  
“Well, it's math, and I kind of need to pass that class if I want to pass high school, so...” He shrugged as you both headed off towards the campus.  
“It's math class, just tell your parents they forgot to count you in the roll.”  
“What, do you not like math or something?”  
“No, I just think it's kind of ridiculous.” He stopped and turned to you.  
“What're your grades right now?” he questioned.  
“What, so now you're my dad?”  
“Just...tell me.”  
“I don't know. I'm probably failing a couple of them.” He sighed. “What? I don't care.”  
“You want out of here, right?” You nodded. “Well, to do that, you got to suck it up, learn some shit, and just pass so you don't have to keep repeating classes and grades.”  
“But that's just stupid. Why should I learn a bunch of shit I don't care about?”  
“Because you're going to care about it later when you're nineteen and still a junior in high school.”  
“That's not going to happen.”  
“Really? Come back to me in a couple weeks and see where you are then.”  
“I'll be in the exact same place I'm in now.” He raised his eyebrows, as if to say ‘that's my point’.  
“You can't live without guidance from at least one person. Not at this age, at least. Not at any age, for that matter.” He shrugged and walked off, presumably to his class, though secretly, you hoped he was skipping.  
No guidance. Like you needed guidance.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, you know what, I've got a sub, I'll skip,” Danny caved in when you asked him for the third time. “I kind of wanted to go, but it's been a little bit, so yeah, I'll skip today.” You gave a smirk, making him nudge you. “Dude, peer pressure’s a bitch.”  
“Isn't it, though?” you teased. A few weeks had gone by, and you were getting tired of talking to him only in the one class you shared, minus the times you had run into each other on the walk to campus. So you convinced him, after much pestering, to skip for at least this one day. And you assured him that it would be fun.  
“So, what're we doing?” he asked.  
“Do you smoke?” you asked him curiously. He gave a nervous chuckle.  
“I don't know, sometimes. I did a lot in Jersey last year.”  
“Great, because I just so happen to have some in my bag.” He widened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows.  
“The fuck are you thinking, bringing that into school? I mean, you could have at least hid it somewhere, not just thrown it in your bag.” You rolled your eyes.  
“Yeah, like anyone's going to ask me for some and I'll be like, ‘Yeah, just let me reach in my bag and grab it!’”  
“Still, at least once every week, I know that they bring in dogs for a search.”  
“They only do that on Wednesdays.” He shrugged and sighed.  
“Just don't bring in on campus next time. Okay?”  
“Yeah, fine, whatever. Jeez, you're acting like my parents.” You nodded to the opening to Narnia. “Narnia? Or a house?”  
“Let's just go to a house. Mine, because now I know that my folks won't be home until way late.”  
“Good.”  
The trek to his house wasn't far, and once you arrived and walked inside for the second time, you noticed how much nicer it looked. No more boxes or plastic covers. It seemed as if he had been living here for years already. His room was even better. Posters of various bands, a game system you couldn't remember the name of hooked up to a large, boxy grey TV on the floor. A disheveled bed and a desk piled with junk.  
“Yeah, I fixed it up a little more,” he said as he took the same place on the bed he had the last time you were there.  
“Are we listening to more Motley Crue this time?” you asked as you took the adjacent seat, closing the door.  
“No, I think we can boot up the system and just mess around.” You nodded, reaching for your bag and pulling out a smaller, plastic bag with weed, and paper to go with it.  
It took a few minutes, but eventually, you had a single one rolled and ready to light. Come to think of it, you hadn't done this with anyone else. They were all too afraid of getting caught. Danny, however, was kind enough to agree.  
Five minutes after light and smoke. You felt a little better as you watched Danny play some random video game. Something about a guy jumping on blocks.  
“Hey, here,” you said, passing him the blunt. He plucked it and slowly took a hit, blowing it off to the side. You giggled and turned back to the side-scroller. You saw him hand you the controller, and it took you a second before you realised that he was letting you play. It took a few more seconds to figure out the controls, before you inevitably fell and saw the words ‘Game Over’ take the screen and send you to a title menu.  
“God, you suck,” Danny laughed, taking the controller and starting it up again.  
“I don't have a system,” you said, laughing heartily, your head a little heavy. He looked over at you.  
“Well, aren't you just adorable, then?” he asked. You looked straight at him.  
“I've been told many times, but they were all bullshit.” Your words slurred from haziness, and you felt arm catch you from tipping over.  
“You're sleepy.”  
“Nope, I'm just tired.” He giggled a little more than normal and pulled you up onto the bed.  
“Sleepy, sleepy child. Go to sleep, come on.” You laughed when he called you ‘child’. You stopped him from leaving.  
“Hey, hey,” he looked at you, “why didn't we finish that thing from that time we first met?”  
“Mm, what thing?”  
“The thing, the grocery thing. And you kissed me.”  
“Probably because we got interrupted.” You looked around.  
“I don't see any Debbies or Avis around.” He looked around.  
“You know what, you're right. I don't either.” You gave him a sleepy, mischievous grin as you pulled him down for a kiss, albeit it was sloppy from the smoking and you were so high that you probably wouldn't remember doing this anyways.  
Danny greatly returned the favour, falling and hovering slightly above you, his legs on either side of you, pinning you in place. He grabbed your lips in such a way that you felt you almost didn't need to do anything but lie there. But you felt the urge, and so you pushed off his jacket.  
“Mm, what're you doing?” he asked lazily through kisses.  
“What do you think?” you asked as you went for his hips. He pulled off your lips completely.  
“No, no, wait, I can't... You're, like, way too high.”  
“I'm not, trust me, I'm not.” Danny blinked a couple times. Apparently, he wasn't as much under the influence as you were, but simply lazier. Or maybe he still had the common sense of his sober self when he was high.  
“Yeah, you are, come on.” You let go of him and watched as he sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. “I'm not, like... You know, that's just stupid, man.” You sat up.  
“What're you saying, Danny?”  
“Hey, like, I'm high, but I'm not fucking having sex with you when you're super high, man. That's, like, rape or something.”  
“But I want to.” He rubbed his eyes again and shook his head.  
“No, it's like, you know, you're all high and so you want to do it because you're high. Right?”  
“No...” He shook his head one last time.  
“I'm going to get...food. Uh, you can just, like, sleep or something.” You watched him through blurred vision as he left the room, leaving it silent as you lay back down.  
And, to no one's surprise, you fell asleep, the only thing running through your mind being the thought of just now right he was.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up groggily in a room in a bed, and neither were ones you recognised. You sat up and listened for noise. Nothing yet, but you assumed that there was at least one other person in the house besides yourself. Plus, you were hungry, and you needed to eat something.  
Slowly, you stood up and cracked open the door of the bedroom you were in, and that's when you heard a voice.  
“No, no, it's great, man,” a familiar voice said. It paused. “Yeah, she's awesome, you know... I know, I said I was going to try to stop, but she was fucking persistent. It was, like, half of one, so I'm not too cravy. ...Yeah, no- Wait, hold on.” You waited some more, not moving from your spot. “Okay, well, I mean, we got high and played some video games, then we made out and she tried to get me to have sex with her, but you know, she was super high, and I'm not going to do that ‘cause that's just fucking stupid, you know? ...No, she's asleep right now.” A long pause. “Yeah, probably. I know... She's just... She's kind of fucked up for whatever reason, and I feel bad, and I want to help her, you know? ...So what, it's not like her parents are fucking doing anything about it. She's got to have someone in her life to help her out of the hole life dug out for her.... Yeah, okay. No, I'll wake her up and make sure she's okay. Yeah, yeah, I miss you, too, man. Yeah, summer. Bye.” He hung up and you went to sit back down on the bed, try to act like you hadn't heard anything. You lay back down as Danny walked over to the room and cracked open the door. You closed your eyes and pretended to be asleep.  
“Hey, hey,” Danny whispered as you heard him kneel down, brushing a few strands of hair from your head. You opened your eyes. “You sleep good?”  
“Yeah,” you answered quietly. “Hungry, though. “  
“Yeah, thought so. Taco Bell, or something here?”  
“Doesn't matter. I'll eat anything right now.” Danny nodded and went to pick up his jacket, cueing you to put on your own shoes and jacket. Danny reached into his desk and pulled out a wallet, which he stuffed into his pocket.  
“Ready?” he asked, you nodded. “Cool. Let's go.”  
On the way to Taco Bell, which was luckily a ten minute walk away, the only thing running through your mind was inevitable guilt. Had you really tried to have sex with him when you were high? I mean, you were stupid, but hopefully not that stupid.  
“You alright?” Dan asked halfway to the fast food joint.  
“Yeah,” you nodded, pushing down the feeling of nervousness. “Just hungry, you know?” He chuckled.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you... Like, do you remember anything from yesterday?”  
“Yesterday?” you repeated, confused. “I was at your house all night?”  
“Well, yeah. It's Saturday now.” You blinked.  
“I remember video games and sleeping.”  
“Nothing else?”  
“No, why?” You attempted to come off as curiously annoyed. “What'd you do?”  
“Me? I didn't do anything.”  
“Okay, so what did I do?”  
“You- You know, I'll tell you when we get to Taco Bell, at least. Okay?” You sighed, shrugging and nodding.  
You both reached the inside of the fast food place and you took in the smell of American-Mexican food and tried to ignore the smell that came off yourself.  
“What d’you want?” Dan asked.  
“Whatever is fine,” you shrugged. You watched as he ordered six tacos and two soda cups, which you filled to the brim with the one that had the most caffeine and sugar. Dan sat down across from you in a two person booth, sipping at his own drink.  
“How are you?” Dan asked. You furrowed your brow.  
“Um...,” you hesitated. “Fine. I mean, I was with you all night, so...” You adjusted yourself. “What happened? What did I do?”  
“You... I mean, it's not like you're going to remember-”  
“Tell me, Dan.” He sighed.  
“Alright, so, you got super high. Like, almost as high as I used to get. And we made out a little, and then you tried to have sex with me.”  
“...And?”  
“‘And?’ What d’you mean, ‘and?’ I said no.”  
“Why did you say no?” He scoffed like it was so terribly obvious.  
“Because you were so fucking high and so fucking out of it that you would have regretted it the moment you woke up.” You crossed your arms and leaned back.  
“How do you know?”  
“Why are you arguing a point?”  
“You don't know how I feel.”  
“Alright. You know, the point is that it would have been some kind of fucking rape, and I'm not going to be ridiculed for it, and you don't need therapy for it.”  
“Are you saying that I would need therapy for an independent decision?”  
“It was a two-way decision, (YN)! I was there too, you know, the whole world does not revolve around what you feel.” Dan's order was called out and he stood up to get it from the counter, carrying it back and unwrapping a taco. You didn't touch anything.  
“Eat, come on,” Dan urged. “You'll feel better.” You scoffed.  
“Right, because you know how I feel,” you muttered. He groaned. You were being difficult and you knew it. That wasn't stopping you. “What would you have done if neither of us were high?”  
“You know what, I really don't know,” he sighed, trying to finish eating at least something before he was bound to storm out. “Probably not even then.”  
“Why not?”  
“Why are you like this?” he asked suddenly, dropping his wrapper and staring at you. “Why are you so... Just stubborn and careless and like you don't give a shit about anything but being fucked up?” You stared back.  
“Fuck, Dan, you really don't know anything about me, do you?” you said.  
“No, I don't, because you won't tell me anything. All you want is weed and sex, and skipping class and school. You haven't even been home since yesterday, don't you care about what your parents think about anything you do?”  
“No, because they don't care about me. They stopped caring once they realised that I'm a fucking adult and I can do whatever I want with my own actions and consequences.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Newsflash, you're not an adult. You're sixteen, in high school, pretending like you know how the world works and how you're going to live. But you know where you're going to end up? Fucked. You're going to be fucked up and by yourself because you refuse any help and you're so damn stubborn that no one can change your mind, so they give up.” He stood up. “I don't want to do that, but you're pushing me to the edge, so... I don't know.” He turned around and left you there alone with five untouched tacos, two watery sodas, and salted tears in your eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

You went home and cried in your room for the first time in a long time. You hadn't cried in so long that you realised how much you hated crying, and how much you could cry without stopping. You watched time pass by and you punched your bed, kicked your door, ripped up papers that didn't matter to you. You were about to throw a textbook at the wall when someone knocked on your door.  
“What?” you yelled. “What do you want?”  
“Um...,” someone said, and your mother appeared in the doorway. “I heard a lot of noise. Are you okay?”  
“I'm fine! Why do you care, anyways? You don't care about me!”  
“(YN), of course I care about you-”  
“You never tell me that, do you? You never say ‘I love you’ or ‘goodnight’ or sappy shit like that! It's like I'm not even family anymore!” Your tears stung your eyes, as they had stopped once you started breaking things.  
“I want to, I never get the chance is that problem. You never give me that chance-”  
“I give every fucking chance!” You were screaming so loud that anyone down your street could hear you. “Do you know how many times I wait for ‘goodnight’ and ‘I love you?’ Do you even fucking know?”  
“No, I don't.”  
“Yeah, I didn't fucking think so.” You dropped your textbook on the ground. “Go away.” You heard the door shut. You vaguely considered crawling out of your window, but you didn't. You just hid underneath your blankets like a small child hiding from a monster.  
In this case, however, you were the monster, and you were hiding your hideous form from the rest of the world for their own sake.  
It was a while later and you hadn't realised you fell asleep. It had only been an hour and a half, but you woke up anyways and showed your face to your empty room.  
And you heard your door open.  
“Goodnight, (YN),” you heard your mother say, before the door closed again.  
And you cried again.  
The next school day, you woke up promptly for the first time in a while. You tried to rid yourself of your vest, but you couldn't go without it. You walked out of the house to school five minutes earlier than you usually would have, making time an advantage for once.  
You felt everyone was staring at you, when, in fact, no one paid you any mind.  
Except for Dan. He stared at you as you passed by, but you disregarded him. The didn't matter anymore, not at that moment when you actually felt determination to go to class on time, and go to every class.  
You weren't sure what happened, but you felt like you were solving some gigantic problem that you had been in the middle of for so long.  
“(YN)!” someone called. Your friend, ponytail and Hollister. “What's up?” You shrugged. She sighed. “I hope you didn't smoke again.”  
“No, I didn't,” you said. “I'm... I'm going to try not to, alright?”  
“Really, why?”  
“Dude, I don't know, just be happy, okay?”  
“Okay. Just talk to me if you need some guidance, okay?” Guidance.  
If you needed guidance, there it was.  
You turned around again and went to your locker, taking off your vest and shoving it away, along with your gloves, your cigarettes, everything that you used to make you terrible to yourself and everyone around you. You slammed your locker shut.  
A tap on your shoulder.  
“Dan,” you breathed. He had a tight-lipped straight face, like he was a little nervous.  
“Uh, hey,” he said. “Not sure what you're doing, but-” You cut him off with a hug, considering that's all you could think of doing. “Woah, okay. Uh...,” he chuckled a little, hugging you back. “You okay?”  
“Thank you.” He pulled you off, looking at you.  
“For...what?”  
“Everything.”


End file.
